Just Another Mystery
by patchwork and parchment
Summary: Matt makes a reckless decision regarding Mello's "girlfriend" and now it seems he's got no choice but to make a run for it. MattxMello. Based on the lyrics to "Just Another Mystery" by A Kiss Could Be Deadly.
1. Reckless Decisions

**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me. If it did, Matt and Mello would have lived.  
The title belongs to A Kiss Could Be Deadly.**

_________________________________

Rain is pouring down heavily, soaking Matt from head to toe. His hair, his shirt, probably even the DS in his pocket are positively soaked. But none of that currently matters to the determined redhead as he continues to carry on through the downpour on foot. He had beaten every game in the house and the only remaining unbeaten disk was not at his apartment, but at the one Mello shared with…with _her_.

Yes, her. That dreadful girl Mello had been seeing, Keiko. She was nothing more than a self-centered living doll. Mello was obviously only in it for the physical attraction. What man couldn't resist those glittering eyes and that soft sable hair?

Well, Matt could. Matt much preferred his best friend's deep ocean colored irises to Keiko's hazel ones, Mello's smooth pale skin to her tan and freckles, Mello's foreign mumbling while he slept to her mindless ramblings. Matt had longed for Mello's touch since he'd first laid eyes on the blonde at Wammy's. Often he wondered what it would feel like to have that familiar leather rubbing against his bare skin. Would Mello's chocolate flavored mouth mind Matt's nicotine stained tongue? What would those two flavors taste like mixed together?

Finally, he sees the apartment complex and picks up speed. It may not be his favorite place in the world, but it offered warmth and a chance to dry off. His boots leave large puddles on the floor when he enters the building and heads for the elevator. It's 10:15 at night, so there's no doubt that Matt's loud footsteps are disturbing the sleep of at least a few of the tenants. He doesn't care. All Matt currently cares about is getting back to his X-Box. He'd much rather be back at home with a controller in his hand and the soft glow of the TV lighting up his features than dripping wet with rain and facing Mello's unpleasant fuck buddy. Ugh, he was so cold! Why had he left his vest at home?

Lost in thoughts of his beloved console back home and the fact he was chilled to the bone because of his own forgetfulness, the nineteen year old barely even notices that his feet have carried him out of the elevator and right to the apartment door. Reluctantly, he raises a hand and knocks. Keiko promptly answers. She's clothed in a simple peasant blouse and loose fitting jeans, her hair in a braid over her shoulder. Really, she was an attractive woman.

"Oh, Matt. Mello's not here, you know. He'll be back in about thirty minutes if you want to try back or call him."

"'S'alright. I'm just here to get my copy of Sudeki. Do you mind?"

Keiko shrugs and lets him in, wrinkling her nose at the giant puddles his boots leave behind. Matt smiles. Anything that causes Keiko discomfort never fails to put a smile on his face.

His joy is short lived, however, as the aforementioned girl begins following him around on his quest to find his game.

"Honestly Matt, you could have called before you decided to unexpectedly drop in. I might have been in the shower, or naked."

_Who the hell randomly walks around their apartment naked?_

Well, the game wasn't anywhere in Mello's bedroom. This slightly amuses Matt, seeing as that's where just about everything he lost or lent to his leather loving friend usually ended up. Back at the orphanage he had once misplaced a pair of boxers and his GameBoy Color (quickly sending him into a game deprived frenzy) which he later found under Mello's bed. How they'd gotten there, Matt never did find out.

"…your boots. You know Mello won't clean this up, so I'll have to."

Matt grinds his teeth together, trying to ignore the horrible sound of Keiko's voice.

_Keep your cool, breathe deep. You can do this, Jeevas. Just think about the game. Yes, and all the wonderful cheats and hints I have for it._"

At least you left your smokes and vest at home. I don't want your bad habit polluting my airspace."

_Charging up for spirit strikes renders you invincible, so they may be used defensively as well as offensively._

It wasn't in the living room either. What the hell had Mello done with it?

"Matt, you're not finding it. Can't you just go home now? You're dripping water everywhere."

"Shut up," Matt grinds out through clenched teeth. The knife hidden inside his left glove was beginning to tempt him.

_When passing through Noland Farm, enter the house and head downstairs to find a chest containing a sword for Tal named Hukin's Fate.  
_  
"Come on. I need to get dressed for bed! I'll have him call you tomorrow or something. Lovers need time together Matt. You really ought to find someone."

The young hacker had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying, "Well, there is this one lovely fellow, but he'd rather satisfy his lusts between your thighs than mine."

Mello's casual anger seemed to be rubbing off on Matt. The more Keiko talked, the more he wanted to somehow take out his anger on her.

Then, it just became too much. Keiko makes a grab for Matt's arm, Matt quickly slips the knife out of his glove, and pierces the infuriating woman's heart.

Only after blood begins to blossom on her shirt does Matt fully realize the reckless act he has just carried out. Keiko slumps to the floor, eyes hazing over with lifelessness. Matt brings his shaking hands up to his face, clutching at strands of his hair. He had killed her, simply for being an insufferable individual. Oh God…

Not even sixty seconds after he comes to this realization, Mello opens the door and pushes back the hood on his jacket. It takes a few seconds to fully process the scene before him. And then…

"Fuck, Matt, what have you done?"


	2. Simple Confessions

**Author's Note: I'm glad everyone likes this so far! I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Your reviews are inspiring me to write.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note isn't mine, obviously. Oh, and because I didn't make it obvious, I figured I should mention this is post-Kira, and Matt and Mello lived.**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! I have to spread it out so that the story lasts longer than just a few chapters.**

___________________________________________________________________

"I…oh, shit…"

Strangely calm, Mello approaches Keiko's body and kneels down, pushing a piece of hair away from her face. Matt, too, falls to his knees and begins rambling away.

"S-she just wouldn't st-stop…tried so hard not to…I…I just…"

"Quiet, Matt."

Mello sets his index and middle fingers against the girl's slender neck to confirm that she had truly died, sighing once he feels that there is no pulse. His gaze flicks over to Matt. The younger of the two is still clutching at his hair, mumbling incoherently, and wondering how the hell Mello is managing to stay so calm with a dead body lying between the two of them.

"Matt, listen to me. Just answer yes or no, all right? You stabbed Keiko?"

"Y-yes."

"So you're saying that you came here, something went down, and you ended up killing her?"

"Yes."

Mello wipes a hand down his face in frustration. Why couldn't he just have a normal life? First an orphanage, then a serial killer, and now this. It was bad enough he'd had to run from and break the law throughout his teen years, and now here he was about to do it again. But this time, it wasn't he who had committed the crime.

"You're lucky you wear those damn gloves all the time. And that it's so late, because nobody probably saw you walk up here. We'll have to leave her here for someone to find while we make a run for it. I've got enough cash for about five days of running. We'll have to find somewhere to go."

"Mel, no. I did it. You shouldn't have to run with me."

A signature snarl appears on Mello's face as he stands up, dragging Matt up with him. "People have seen me tonight, Matt. They know I headed home. How's it going to look if I take the time to help you leave, then report her death to the police? I'll have waited an awful long time to tell them about a dead body lying in the middle of my living room, yes? Besides, I care about you too much to let you handle this alone. Come on, we'd better leave before the rain gets any worse. Where the hell is your vest?"

Mello grabs onto Matt's wrist and begins dragging him out the door. Matt is practically dead weight, seeing as things still haven't completely sunk in.

"Mello."

"…"

"_Mello._"

"What?"

"I…I didn't have any logical reason for doing it. I only stabbed her because she was being an annoying bitch…"

"You're lucky you did it before me. Starting to get on my nerves too."

"…and because I couldn't stand it any longer."

Mello stops halfway to pressing the 'Down' button on the elevator. He turns around, staring at Matt through the gamer's beloved goggles.

"What do you mean 'couldn't stand it'? Couldn't stand what?"

Matt's bottom lip quivers. Damnit, why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut? This was already a terrible situation, and he'd just made it even more awkward than it already was. Oh well. He might as well be truthful. Now was certainly not the time for lies.

"I couldn't stand…seeing you with her. Fuck Mello, I've wanted to mean more to you for so long. This isn't the time to be talking about my damned emotions, though. We need to haul ass, right?"

Suddenly growing a bit braver, Matt pushes Mello aside and presses the button for the elevator. Mello's face has become a frustrated tomato red, and he mumbles under his breath. Matt can barely hear him.

"…her…make you…"

The pair quickly enter the elevator once the doors open, hastily pressing the button for the lobby. Matt pushes his goggles up to get a better look at Mello. "What?"

The blonde slams a fist against the wall. "Damnit Matt, I only fucked her to make you jealous! And now she's dead. And it's partly because neither of us could open our damn mouths and say what we were thinking. Shit…"

The rest of the elevator ride is silent. Matt's fingers are twitching slightly, practically begging for a cigarette. He hadn't had one for some time, and it was beginning to get to him. His nerves desperately needed calming.

By the look on Mello's face, Matt could tell that he was formulating a plan for their escape, and undoubtedly one for what they would do once their supply of cash was used up.

Matt's mind, however, was somewhere completely different. What Mello had said refused to leave his mind. And since his own feelings were already out in the open, why not question Mello about his?


End file.
